Sprinter
İngilizce - Türkçe kısa mesafe koşucusu İlgili Terimler *sprinter van: sprinter minibüs *Sprint: {i} hızlı koşma *sprint: en büyük hızla yapılan kısa mesafeli koşu *sprint: hızla koşmak *sprint: tabana kuvvet koşmak *sprint: sürat koşusu :Bu bir maraton, sürat koşusu değil. - It's a marathon, not a sprint. *sprint: {f} hızla koş *Sprint: sıçrak *Sprint: {i} acele iş *Sprint: {i} koşuşturma *sprint: hızlı koşmak *sprint: koşuşturmak *sprint: sürat koşusu yapmak *sprint: sprint *sprint: {f} tam hızla koşmak *sprint: sprinterkısa mesafe koşucusu Türkçe - Türkçe *Atletizmde 100 ve 200 metre koşularına katılan atlet Atletizmde sürat koşucuları için kullanılan sözcük İlgili Terimler *sprint: Atletizmde son 100 metrede yapılan atak Yunanca - Türkçe İlgili Terimler *Sprint: sıçra İngilizce - Yunanca *δρομέας κοντινών αποστάσεων (dromeas kontinon apostaseon) *δρομέας μικρής απόστασης (dromeas mikris apostasis) İlgili Terimler *sprint: (v) τρέχω (treho) *sprint: τρέχω μικρές αποστάσεις (treho mikres apostaseis) *sprint: γρήγορο τρέξιμο (gigro treximo) *sprint: βραχύ τρέξιμο (vrahy treximo) İngilizce - İngilizce *A Britsh diesel multiple unit of class 150, 153, 155, 156, 158 or 159 *someone who runs a short distance at top speed *A sprinter is a person who takes part in short, fast races. *a type of fast train used for fairly short rail journeys in the UK. *someone who runs in fast races over short distances one who sprints *{i} athlete who specializes in sprints, athlete who competes in short fast races (Sports) *One who sprints; one who runs in sprint races; as, a champion sprinter İlgili Terimler *sprint: To run etc at top speed for a short period *Sprint: {i} American telecommunications conglomerate (leading manufacturer of global networks, cellular phones, optical fibers etc.) *sprint: Racing on flat water over marked straight courses over distances of 500m, 1000m, etc *Sprint kayaks and canoes must meet strict size and weight rules, and are designed for speed, not comfort and stability *Sprint is an Olympic sport *sprint: A kind of kart racing which utilizes smaller road courses, with turns to the left and right, as compared to speedways *Sprint courses require different setup than the ovals used in speedway racing Sprint karts are of the situp variety Races usually last only a few minutes, with a pre-determiend number of laps See also: enduro racing sprint: The act of sprinting; a run of a short distance at full speed *sprint: In training, to swim as fast as possible for a short distance *sprint: A Scalable Classifier for Data Mining Classifcation system that can handle disk-resident data Extension of SLIQ sprint: {i} short race at full speed; run, dash, burst of speed *sprint: Sacrifices any action to move at 3x normal movement rate *sprint: The shortest cross-country race, usually 1 5 kilometers, in which any style of skiing is allowed *sprint: A sprint is a short race in which the competitors run, drive, ride, or swim very fast. *Lewis will compete in both sprints in Stuttgart *sprint: a quick run *sprint: {f} run or move at full speed for a short distance *sprint: A sprint is a multi-day session of intense Zope 3 development organized around extreme programming (XP) ideas such as pair programming (stolen from SprintSchedule which tells a lot more!) *sprint: An all-out burst of speed, usually at the end of a race A match sprint *British: a rim designed for tubular tires *sprint: A sprint is a fast run that someone does, either at the end of a race or because they are in a hurry. I broke into a sprint Türkçe - İngilizce İlgili Terimler *sprinter minibüs: sprinter van *sprint: sprint İngilizce - Arapça {n} عداء راكض بسرعة قصوى İlgili Terimler *sprint: {s} عدا *sprint: {n} عدو سريع, سباق قصير سريع *sprint: {n} سباق قصير سريع *sprinters: العدائون İngilizce - Farsça قهرمان دوسرعت İlgili Terimler *sprint: باحداكثرسرعت دویدن *sprint: با حداكثر سرعت دویدن *sprint: دوسرعت